winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Weisslogia
Weisslogia (Pronounced "Vice-Lo-Gee-Uh") is a male White Dragon and the adoptive father of Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe, the current master of the Wizard Guild, Sabertooth. Contents https://dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Weisslogia# hide#Description #Personality #Abilities #History ##Tartaros Arc #Trivia Description Edit Weisslogia is a huge dragon who possesses antlers and a thick mane of dark white (almost gray) hair coming down off his head and neck which also extends down his back. His tail also possesses a tuft of this same hair at its tip, making it resemble a lion's. He had noticeable ears and bushy white eyebrows. He is covered in white scales, as is typical of his breed. Personality Edit Weisslogia is a caring and friendly dragon, who raised Sting to be a Dragon Slayer. It is clear from Sting's reaction to him that he loved Weisslogia very much, but originally, Sting kept this secret, proudly gloating that he had killed Weisslogia after the dragon taught him everything he knew. However, the truth of this was more complicated; Weisslogia and his friend Skiadrum, a shadow dragon, had altered the memories of both Sting and Rogue Cheney (Skiadrum's foster son and Rogue's best friend) so that they both thought they had killed their dragons in order to complete their training and prevent them from searching for them. When Weisslogia finally revealed this to Sting, he held no resentment or anger towards his father and bid him a fond farewell when he died and passed on to a higher plane of existence. Abilities Edit Weisslogia had highly versatile magic. By eating anything white, he could regain any magic power he had lost, and his breath weapon manifested as a white laser beam. He was also capable of creating a paralyzing stigmata emblem on his enemies, among other magical abilities. Physically, Weisslogia possessed incredible strength, and no magic barring Dragon Slayer magic could even hurt him. He was capable of destroying Face bombs instigated by Tartaros Guild with no effort, even without the full extent of his power. History Edit 400 years ago, Weisslogia's soul was taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him in a half-dead state. This fate was shared with Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana and Skiadrum. Sometime during his life, Weisslogia then taught Sting how to use the Magic once fabled to be able to kill Dragons themselves: Dragon Slayer Magic; White Dragon Slayer Magic gave Sting the characteristics of Weisslogia himself. Weisslogia, after the fact, participated in a plan concocted between Igneel, Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia, and hid himself in his foster child (like the other four Dragons) via the Dragon Soul Technique. This was done for two reasons, one of which was to create antibodies to stop Sting from ever turning into a Dragon; and the other was to allow Weisslogia to give his tattered soul time to heal so that he could kill Acnologia. However, the Ethernano in the atmosphere was not dense enough to allow for the Dragons to heal properly, and as such, Weisslogia manipulated Sting's memories beforehand (against Igneel's wishes) into thinking that Sting had killed him, and then had his son sent through the Eclipse Gate to July 7, X777: a year when the Ethernano concentration was exceedingly high. Tartaros Arc Edit After the timer for Face reaches zero, Weisslogia appears alongside the foster parents of the Dragon Slayers and helps them in destroying a large number of Face bombs. After Acnologia retreats, Weisslogia lands in front of Fairy Tail and the other and reunites with Sting, much like how the others reunite with their kids. When questioned about his supposed death by Sting, Weisslogia reveals that he and Skiadrum rewrote the memories of both of him and Rogue, though Skiadrum chimes in and says that Igneel was against this. Weisslogia then explains that they have already died, and it is revealed that the Dragons lost their souls to Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic many years ago, as well as that they hid in the Slayers' bodies to prevent Dragonification, to kill Acnologia, and to prolong their own lives. Furthermore, they cannot return once they have exited the body. The Dragons then rise and prepare to depart, claiming that in accordance with the Magna Carta forged between their two races four hundred years ago, they will watch humanity as they create the future. Before disappearing, Weisslogia smiles at Sting as he is thanked for all he has done. TriviaEdit *"Weiss" (correctly spelled as "weiß") is German for "white". Category:Dragons